


I like it when you treat me like an animal.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo inchiodò alla porta dell’appartamento, facendogli sbattere la schiena contro il legno scuro come i suoi capelli. Essendo più alto di lui, riuscì ad imporsi sul suo corpo e premette le labbra contro le sue con prepotenza. L’altro non aspettò un attimo di più e gli infilò la lingua in gola, talmente tanto in profondità che Harry credette di soffocare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like it when you treat me like an animal.

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot scritta per l'iniziativa "La Scalata" del gruppo Wanki!Fic su Facebook.

_“He gets what he wants when he’s touching me,_   
_I should know better but he took my self-control”_

La situazione era completamente fuori controllo. Si era portato a casa il primo tizio incontrato in quel pub, di cui conosceva solamente il nome: Zayn. Lo inchiodò alla porta dell’appartamento, facendogli sbattere la schiena contro il legno scuro come i suoi capelli. Essendo più alto di lui, riuscì ad imporsi sul suo corpo e premette le labbra contro le sue con prepotenza. L’altro non aspettò un attimo di più e gli infilò la lingua in gola, talmente tanto in profondità che Harry credette di soffocare. Con il palmo aperto, andò a frizionargli il principio d’erezione da sopra i pantaloni e Zayn, attraverso lenti movimenti di bacino, andava incontro alla sua mano, mentre piccoli gemiti gli arrivavano alle labbra e si disperdevano nella bocca del riccio.

_“Won’t you make me believe I’m the only one?”_

Erano ben consapevoli entrambi che quella fosse una semplice scopata, fatta più piacere personale che per quello dell’altro. E che tutto si sarebbe concluso lì, una volta soddisfatte le loro eccitazioni che, ancora intrappolate tra l’intimo, pulsavano e chiedevano di essere liberate il prima possibile.  
Le mani di Zayn scivolarono veloci sulla schiena di Harry, fino a raggiungere il sedere, attorno a cui si chiusero con talmente tanta forza che il riccio si lasciò sfuggire un sottile lamento, mentre si separava dalle labbra del moro per scendere a baciargli e mordergli il profilo della mascella, particolare del viso che l’aveva attratto in maniera esponenziale non appena gli aveva messo gli occhi addosso.

_“He’s holding me so tight it’s getting hard to breath”_

I polmoni bruciavano, implorando aria che, in quella stanza, sembrava mancare. Harry sentì le mani di Zayn sulle sue spalle spingerlo verso il basso e comprese a pieno le sue intenzioni: si inginocchiò sul pavimento, il naso a pochi centimetri dal suo cazzo. Guardò in alto, prima di slacciargli i pantaloni e calarli verso il basso, insieme ai boxer neri. Il fiato caldo che usciva dalle labbra socchiuse del riccio, e s’infrangeva contro il membro eretto del moro, fece correre scariche di piacere lungo tutto il corpo di quest’ultimo. Lo avvolse con una mano, iniziando a percorrerne la lunghezza. Ripeté il gesto per qualche volta, prima di accoglierlo completamente in bocca. Zayn si sentì morire quando la saliva calda di Harry lo avvolse e si irrigidì contro la porta.

_“Mess me up so good until I’m begging for more”_

Il riccio ci sapeva decisamente fare, sia con la bocca che con la lingua. Con gli occhi verso l’alto, proprio come una di quelle attrici da film porno, guardava il piacere deformare il volto del moro. Incavava le guance, faceva roteare la lingua intorno al glande, gli massaggiava i testicoli, scopriva appena i denti per creare un leggero attrito sulla pelle dell’altro. Ad un tratto le dita di Zayn si incastrarono tra i suoi capelli, fermandolo nei movimenti. Poi prese a muovere i fianchi contro di lui per scopargli la bocca, continuando a tenergli immobile la testa. Ed Harry lo lasciò fare, poggiando entrambe le mani sulle ginocchia. Il cazzo di Zayn gli pulsava sempre più in bocca e quando il ragazzo venne all’interno della sua cavità orale, Harry ingoiò il tutto. Rialzandosi da terra si leccò le labbra, incatenando lo sguardo a quello del moro, per fargli tacitamente capire che quello che aveva fatto gli era piaciuto ed anche molto.

_“I like it when you treat me like an animal”_

Lo prese per un braccio, facendolo girare di spalle. Si sbottonò i jeans e tirò giù la zip con talmente tanta foga che rischiò quasi di spaccarla. Abbassò l’intimo quel tanto che bastava per liberare il suo sesso e, senza nemmeno prepararlo, entrò dentro di lui, facendolo urlare dal piacere e dal dolore. Prese a muoversi tra la carne stretta ad occhi chiusi, con le dita arpionate ai suoi fianchi. Zayn si sentiva dilaniato da quella presenza e quando Harry affondava nel suo culo fino ai testicoli, aveva la sensazione che la punta del suo cazzo arrivasse a toccargli lo stomaco. Il riccio lo prese per i capelli, tirandoglieli così forte che il moro dovette reclinare la testa all’indietro. Gli avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio e « Stai urlando come una schifosissima puttana » commentò con voce bassa, roca ed eccitata, prima di mordergli il lobo. Ed era vero: stava godendo come una puttana, lasciando che gemiti osceni e sempre più forti traboccassero dalle sue labbra. Harry venne in Zayn, riempiendolo del suo seme caldo, e, sfinito ed ancora mezzo vestito, si accasciò sulla sua schiena sudata e si lasciò scivolare verso il basso. Anche l’altro fece lo stesso e si sedette accanto a lui sul pavimento freddo, con le spalle contro la porta.


End file.
